Final Sanctuary
by Phoenix7
Summary: Eine FF8 Seifer x Squall fic....[Shonen Ai!]


Final Sanctuary Teil 1

*** Final Sanctuary ***

Teil 1/?   
Serie: Final Fantasy VIII   
Email: Phoenix911@gundamwing.org   
Rating: PG   
Warning: ShonenAi/ AU (naja,...so arg nun auch wieder nicht) ^_^   
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 und alle seine Charaktere gehören uns nicht, sondern ihren Schöpfern von Squaresoft© und allen anderen grandiosen Leuten die an dem Spiel gearbeitet haben. Wir möchten hiermit nicht das Copyright in irgendeiner Weise verletzen. Dieses Fic ist nur rein für unsere Unterhaltung und dafür erhalten wir auch kein Geld. ^^;   
Kommentar: Read'n'Enjoy! ^^   
C&C: gerne! ^__^

Ein kühler Wind blies leicht um die dichtbewachsenen Bäume und verursachte dabei leises Rascheln. Die Sonne stand tief und pinselte den Himmel in den verschiedensten Orange- und Rot-tönen an. Ein paar schwarze Vögel kreisten in der lauen Abendluft über der friedlichen kleinen Stadt Balamb und man konnte überall den salzigen Geschmack des Meeres wahrnehmen.

Auf einem kleinem Fischerssteg neben Kisten, Seilen und ein paar Fischersnetzen standen zwei Jungen regungslos da und starrten auf das blaue schimmernde Wasser, bis einer von ihnen, der eine weiße Plastiktüte in der Hand hielt ungeduldig auf die Uhr schaute, wütend aufstampfte und dem anderen Jungen eisige Blicke zuwarf. "Du Idiot! Was willst du hier? Dr. Kadowaki wartet sicher schon! Komm endlich!"

Der andere Junge, der etwas kürzer war und dunkelbraune Haare hatte, ignorierte ihn und ließ seine blauen Augen weiterhin über das glitzernde Nass schweifen. Er bewunderte die Farbe und fragte sich wie es wohl wäre genau in diesem Moment darin zu baden. Nach einigen Sekunden Stille wurde es dem anderen zu bunt. Er packte den braunhaarigen Jungen am Kragen und schüttelte ihn ein wenig, bis dieser endlich mal eine Regung zeigte und seinen Angreifer wütend zurückschubste.   
"Fass' mich nicht an!", fauchte er und musterte den blonden Jungen mißmutig. Er fuhr sich danach langsam mit der Hand durch seine dichte Mähne und nickte dem anderen dann genervt zu. Als sie den Steg verließen murmelte der blonde Junge ihm noch eine leise Drohung zu.

~~~~~

"Danke ihr beiden! Das habt ihr gut gemacht!", sprach Dr. Kadowaki und lächelte die zwei Jungen freundlich an. Sie stellte die Packung mit der Medizinflasche auf den Tisch und legte die weiße Plastiktüte daneben. Der blonde und der braunhaarige Junge nickten kurz und verabschiedeten sich, ehe sie aus dem Lazaret herausgingen. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, drehte sich der braunhaarige Junge um und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer - ohne ein Wort oder einen Blick zurück.

Der blonde Junge schaute ihm hinterher und öffnete seinen Mund so als wollte er etwas sagen. Doch das was er sagen wollte erstarb auf seiner Zunge und er trat zögernd einen Schritt zurück. Als der andere sich einfach nicht mehr umdrehte zog er ein wütendes, fast enttäuschtes Gesicht und ging seines Weges.

~~~~~~

//Pah,...//

Seifer wälzte sich auf seiner Matratze hin und her. Ein paar Sekunden lag er noch still, umgeben von der Dunkelheit in seinem Quartier, bevor er genervt stöhnte und seine schwere Decke von sich kickte. Egal was er tat, er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Die ganze Nacht schon musste er über diesen komischen Kerl nachdenken....diesen Squall.

Zum ersten war das seltsam, weil er sich normalerweise nichts aus 'Denken' machte. Nur Trottel dachten viel nach. Wer Erfolg haben wollte musste handeln. Und zum zweiten war es komisch, weil dieser Squall ihn früher nie sonderlich interessiert hatte. Gut, er kannte ihn schon sehr sehr lange. Aus dem Waisenhaus. Aber das war auch schon alles. Dieser Squall war einfach uninteressant, schwach und total besessen von dieser..."Ellione",...so erinnerte Seifer gerade noch an ihren Namen. Er hatte früher fast nie mit ihr gesprochen und außerdem war das auch schon viele Jahre her.

Immerhin, um nicht abzuschweifen,...dieser Squall Leonheart war immer total besessen von diesem Mädchen gewesen. Er hatte sich immer an sie geheftet, wie eine widerlich Klette, und wollte mit den anderen Kindern des Waisenhauses nie richtig was zu tun haben. Daran konnte sich Seifer noch gut erinnern. Ellione hier, Ellione da,...u.s.w....einfach erbärmlich.

["Squall-chan! Hier ist der Faden und die Schere. Du machst deinen Drachen mit Seifer zusammen, okay?"   
Die schöne junge Frau mit den langen schwarzen Haaren beugte sich zu dem kleinen Jungen herunter, reichte ihm die Utensilien und streichelte ihm lächelnd über den Kopf.   
"Seifer? Nein! Ich habe keine Lust mit ihm den Drachen zu bauen. Ich will das mit Ellione machen!"   
Er stampfte schmollend mit dem Fuß auf und drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts und nach links um seine Freundin zu suchen.   
"Mit Ellione? Nein, das geht nicht. Sie ist im Moment mit Onkel Cid unterwegs um ein paar Sachen zu holen. Komm' schon, Seifer ist bestimmt schon ganz ungeduldig." Sie deutete auf den kleinen blonden Jungen, der gegen die Wand gelehnt war und versuchte ein uninteressiertes Gesicht zu machen.   
"Oh neeeein! Der ist blöd! Kann ich nicht auf Ellione warten? Bitte bitte!!"   
Die junge Frau seufzte und strich ihm gequält-lächelnd ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann schaute sie hoch und grinste den anderen kleinen Jungen schulterzuckend an, als wollte sie sagen 'Da lässt sich wohl nichts machen'. Der blonde Junge verzog nur verächtlich sein Gesicht und trottete genervt weg.]

Seifer schwang seine Beine vom Bett und tastete nach einem Lichtschalter. Als das Licht plötzlich hell aufleuchtete kniff er seine Augen zusammen und rieb sich mit seiner Hand den Nacken. Nach einigen Sekunden stand er auf und lief in sein kleines Badezimmer.

//Ich habe ihn noch nie leiden können...//

[Mit einem Ruck wachte Seifer auf. Er hatte etwas gehört! eine knarrende Tür und leise Fußschritte. Sie,...sie führten zur Steintreppe. Die Treppe mit der man vom Waisenhaus zum Strand gelangte. Er rieb sich mißmutig den Schlaf aus den Augen und gähnte leise, als er aus dem Bett schlüpfte. Wahrscheinlich waren "sie" es schon wieder! Als er still durch den dunklen Gang schlich wurde seine Vermutung durch leises Gekicher bestärkt. Sein Herz klopfte schneller und er lief auf den Zehenspitzen, da die eisigen Fußbodenfliesen seine baren Füße zu erfrieren drohten. Nachdem er die Strandtür aufgedrückt hatte und in die dunkle Nacht hinauslief waren die Sterne und der leuchtende Vollmond seine einzigen Wegweiser. Er machte sich daran die weite Steintreppe herunterzusteigen, während er sich mehr als einmal dabei wunderte warum der Stein dort um vieles wärmer war als der Flurfußboden im Waisenhaus. Unten angekommen sah er sie plötzlich!

Zwei kleine Gestalten die sich an der Hand hielten uns leise durch den Sand schlenderten. Squall und Ellione.

Das ältere Mädchen konnte er leise kichern hören als sie den Jungen fester packte und ihn auf den Sternenhimmel aufmerksam machte. Sie deutete mit ihrem ausgestreckten Arm auf eine Sternschnuppe die sich ihren Weg durch die unendlichen Weiten des Universums bahnte und irgendwann zwischen anderen Sternen verglühte. Er konnte gerade noch so erkennen wie sie sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihm etwas zuflüsterte, doch jetzt war er selber fast wie ihn Trance. Der wunderschöne Nachthimmel, der große leuchtende Vollmond, die Wellen die rauschend und schäumend auf den Strand zuliefen, der kühle Sand zwischen seinen Zehen...zwei Gestalten die sich an der Hand festhielten, an denen man so leicht erkennen konnte, was sie füreinander empfanden. Plötzlich fühlte sich Seifer einsam. So einsam.

Er hatte nie jemanden gehabt der für ihn da war. Na eigentlich schon, aber ....nie jemanden der *nur* für *ihn* da war. Auf den er sich verlassen konnte und mit dem er über wirklich alles reden konnte. Nicht mal eine richtige Familie hatte er je gehabt. Diese Idioten die ihm jeden Tag davon überzeugen wollten, dass das hier seine neue Familie sei, dass er Freunde habe und jeder nur sein Bestes wolle... Was für ein absoluter Schwachsinn! Er hatte niemanden. Und er wollte von diesen Schwachköpfen auch nichts wissen. Diesen kleinen Kindern, die nicht mal richtig alleine aufs Klo gehen konnten. Es war so kalt in seinem Herzen...so unendlich kalt, er drohte zu erfrieren...]

Im Badezimmer angekommen ließ er seinen Kopf erstmal unter fliessendem Wasser hängen. Es war so kalt, dass es schon fast wieder heiß war, aber das machte ihm nichts. Er rubbelte sich seine kurzen blonden Haare mit einem Handtuch ab und machte sich daran seine Zähne zu putzen. Seifer putzte sich oft die Zähne. Aber nicht aus Hygiene, nein, er liebte einfach diesen eisigen, brennenden, erfrischenden Geschmack im Mund. Früher dachte er, es würde ihn abhärten, wenn er sich mit der ekligen Zahnpasta quälen würde, aber jetzt war es nichts weiteres als eine Angewohnheit. Ziemlich erbärmlich, aber wenigstens gesundt...

Nachdem er sich wieder ins Bett gelegt hatte, dachte er daran wie schnell er erwachsen werden wollte. Er wollte stark sein. Der stärkste von allen. Der beste SEED. Und er würde es schaffen. Er brauchte niemanden, er hatte es ja bis jetzt auch so weit geschafft. Doch dann mischten sich noch andere Dinge in seinen Gedankenfluss ein. Er spürte Erleichterung, als er endlich einschlief. Morgen war schließlich wieder Unterricht.

//Ich,...ich will ihn wiedersehen...//

~~~~~

Am nächsten morgen hatte Squall es schwer sich aufzuraffen. Er war ziemlich fertig, als er schließlich an seinem Computertisch im Klassenzimmer ankam. Er fuhr den PC hoch und tippte schon mal gelangweilt durch die Programme.   
Na toll! Sein Stundenplan für heute war mal wieder...oberspitze! Es waren noch nicht alle Schüler im Klassenzimmer versammelt. Vielleicht konnte er noch schnell zum Cappuccino-Automaten wenn,...

Er stockte als er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden. Sowas mochte er ganz und gar nicht. Er schaute hoch und entdeckte an seinem Nachbartisch den Kerl von gestern, der ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick musterte. Squall runzelte genervt die Stirn. "Was ist, Seifer?!"

~~~~~

Ende Teil 1 


End file.
